


I see your eyes, you wanna go again

by StateOfBazlessness



Series: 'Cause boy, you're perfect (Always worth it) [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Simon Snow, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominant Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Submissive Simon Snow, Top Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StateOfBazlessness/pseuds/StateOfBazlessness
Summary: You see, my beyond beautiful and exceedingly concupiscent boyfriend assured me of something the other day. Something that involves me, him and more than one rounds of f*cking.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: 'Cause boy, you're perfect (Always worth it) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I see your eyes, you wanna go again

There is nothing better in this world than having Simon Snow hold your cock in his mouth. Well, there might be _one_ thing even better. Having your dick deep inside his bum. That's what I'm about to do for a while.

You see, my beyond beautiful and exceedingly concupiscent boyfriend assured me of something the _other day._ Something that involves me, him and more than one rounds of fucking. And here we are. On our bed, with Simon between my legs, using his talented mouth to get my prick as deep down his throat as possible.

My hand is by the back of his head, even if only for an added sense of control. He can hold my full length with his nose by my groin for minutes and doesn't have to be pushed at all. I still do it sometimes when I'm in the mood for a decent throatfucking. And _he loves it._

He is naked except for a pair of black boxers, and even that is halfway down already. 

I start petting his silky curls with my right hand softly and pull my dick back until only the head is in his warm mouth. He is staring in front of himself obediently.

"Look at me, Simon." I command, and he does with those marvellous blue eyes, pupils expanding. He is flushed all the way to his neck, a charming colour change I'm always glad to be the cause of. 

My whole hardness is dampened by his spit, and a little of it dribbles along by my balls. So fucking hot.

"You like the taste of my cock, don't you?" I ask while smirking at him, my member still parting his lips.

He bobs his head up and down, staring into my eyes completely enchanted. My hand caresses his lively cheek, melting him with the touch. (and vice versa. I'm perpetually cold, and he is the avatar of a sun god, trapped in a mortal body. Being his sole worshipper, I wouldn't want it any other way.) 

"Good boy." I say and rush my length back inside with a single thrust. I hit the back of his throat, hold him there for a moment, then start dragging his head along my prick, in and out. He occasionally makes short gagging sounds but none of them are of concern.

I trail my right hand over his back while keeping up the pace. I grab his pants and shove it down, revealing his tight hole. I don't have a great view of it from this position, but I know it looks as delicious as ever. Warm, snug and _all mine._

I circle one of my fingers by his rim before dipping it a little into the opening. He moans around my cock, vibrations coming deep from his throat. I rub my thumb by his hole for a few seconds before slapping both of his butt cheeks with no force. I bring my hand back to his mouth and stop thrusting.

I take myself out the dampness unceremoniously. He whines a quiet whine, then looks up at me pleadingly. I smile, showing my fangs. Simon is everything I could ask for and more. The only thing I ever wanted, and he is mine, and I'm his. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You did amazing, so perfect. You are always so perfect for me, Simon." I tell him the truth while petting his blushing cheeks. He closes his eyes to the touch, and makes a soft, content sound. I love everything that comes out from his mouth, especially that one particular noise. It's the proof I need that he is enjoying this. I skim my palm across his face, stopping at his lips. 

"Open up." I demand while keeping up the eye contact. He parts his lips, and I slide my index and middle fingers inside. I don't move them too far in because I want to see him licking them. He uses his cute pink tongue to bathe them efficiently.

Once he lapped them up well enough, I withdraw my digits, replacing it with my shaft before he could close his mouth. I rush myself in and continue where I left off. I bury myself completely, a part of my cock going down his long throat. 

I can see a slight bulge forming there, and the thought that it's me makes a heady surge of possessiveness dash through me. I move my right hand to feel myself through the skin of his neck, patting his stuffed throat, then making a light squeeze. Simon groans obscenely from the press, and that is the _last_ push I need to trip me over the _first_ edge.

I come deep inside him in long spurts, growling. My left hand is grasping his head from behind while the other is still feeling up my dick shooting restlessly. He is swallowing all of it with eagerness, the gurgling, constricting motion making it even better if that's possible.

I stop coming a blissful half a minute later, pulling out from the wet heat. A thin line of saliva connects my persistent erection to his mouth. The last few drops of my thick, white seed drip down his chin, but I catch them with my cock before they could fall onto the sheets. I drag my prick back to his tongue so he can clean it, lapping under the foreskin expertly as well.

Meanwhile, I lead my previously moistened fingers back to his bum, bucking into his mouth once again in the process of moving forward. 

That's when the unmistakable scent of his delectably sweet come hits my nose, overpowering all of my other senses, filling my head with _Simon Simon Simon_ even more until nothing else remains. He must've come when I did, shoving myself down his throat. Fucking hell.

"You enjoyed it _that much_ , darling?" I chuckle. I don't see his face, but I feel him nodding in a way that I'm sure is adorable. I carry my right hand to his thickness while the left is resting on his butt. His prick is well spent, halfway hard and on the path to hardening again when I give it a few lazy strokes. I fondle his balls too, massaging the smooth skin there with my thumb.

They are still full of juice, but I bet that is going to change sooner or later, preferably later. Simon can come any time he wants tonight, as we are in for the long run. We'll see if I can run dry. A perverse experiment, I know, but _one that is craved for._

I smear my fingers with his seed, gathering it from the bed sheets as well, trying to get the most of it on my digits. He is as enthusiastic in his sucking as when we started, emptying and filling his cheeks without using any help. His arms are denting the mattress, keeping himself up with them. Simon could use his hands, but he prefers not to.

Crowley, he could do anything, and I'd be satisfied with it as long it involves _me_. Besides, he tells me what he wants, and I go along with it gladly. I always do. Takes some time, him not shining with words (and being clever in his own way), but I wait patiently to learn what brings him the most pleasure, and use that knowledge to the best of my abilities. 

Once I deem my fingers coated enough with his come, I take them to his backside and let it trickle down to his entrance in a straight, fluid wave. He whimpers, slightly muted by my cock, from the new sensation of his own cum flowing into his hole, and I can sense a shiver running through his spine from the tailbone up. I smirk to myself.

"You know Simon, there is _a lot more_ of that going inside your pretty hole tonight. It will feel much better once it's mine, rest assured." I declare in a low tone, then rub the rest in his rim, one of my fingers moving into the opening and making some experimental stretches in his mellow heat.

I'm thrusting in and out of his mouth all the while when I decide to move my entire length inside, making him hold it there for a bit on the tongue. I keep on prodding at his silky soft inner walls with a single finger before adding another to accompany it. My fingers are well-lubed up by his spit and come so they slide in quite easily, skittering and "looking for" his sweet spot. 

After all this time I know exactly where it is just by touch alone, but what fuck is good without a little teasing.

My right hand continues stretching Simon open while my left hovers over his achingly hard dick, solidified since the last time he came. I grab him by the base and begin stroking his big cock with deliberate slowness, some pre dropping below us.

I revel in the fact that I'm satisfying my gorgeous boyfriend in three different places while he is basically just supporting himself on his hands and knees, waiting for what's next to come.

My gifted fingers start poking next to his prostate with tender rubs. Every melodious sound he would make right now is swallowed by my prick being swallowed.

I feel him getting close again to blowing up by my doubled ministrations on his perfect sex and hole. 

With that in mind, I proceed to jerk him off faster and faster until he explodes onto my hand, his silent cry vibrating through my rod his mouth is full with. I collect his come in the same manner as before, letting it flow and mingle with his previous load. My fingers continue lubricating him for a few more moments despite the overstimulation I'm sure he is feeling right now.

I pull my dick out of his mouth, allowing him to breathe in and out without obstruction, then remove my fingers from his bum as well. Simon is panting and looks properly wrecked already. The hottest sight my eyes and cock could ever wish for.

I snatch him up from his place into my lap with a sudden action, taking his mouth with a long, heated kiss. He snakes his arms around my neck in a weak hold, kissing me back, our tongues lashing with each other.

I'm affectionately fondling his fervent cheeks during the kiss when I feel him dripping onto my thighs. He knows it too, and begins to squirm in my lap. I snicker into his mouth and pull back slightly to look at him. Simon immediately takes the opportunity to hide his face in the crook of my neck. These sudden flares of shyness are my favourites, as he wasn't a horny little creature most of the time.

" _That's_ all you, beautiful." I whisper in his ear and he shudders. I start licking his earlobe before biting on it, resting my hands by his pulsing neck, feeling a vigorous heart trying to break out from his seraphic shape.

I move them lower, drawing them down his spine languidly, then squeeze his buttocks. My fingers spread him out from two sides, allowing more of his cum to flow out onto my legs. I put two of them back inside, scissoring him further.

Meanwhile, I trail my lips from his ear to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his freckled skin. I mouth at his throat, marking him as mine, my fangs barely scratching the feverish surface. So incredibly warm from all that blood circulating in his veins. The only thing I can't have. 

Simon whines into my shoulder when I add a third finger next to the two others for a teasing stretch before pulling all of them back. I lead my hands back to both sides of his face to make him look me in the eye. His eternally blue eyes convey a slight impatience, but I want one more round before entering him. I kiss his nose, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs in fond little circles. 

"You are so gorgeous, Simon, outshining everything around you. I'm dazzled every time I look into your light." I tell him in the tenderest voice I can manage, then lean in to snog him on the mouth, my right hand reaching between the two of us, wrapping our cocks in the same firm grip.

He mewls while kissing back, giving into the sensation of me grabbing us together. My left curls some of his golden hair behind his ear before wandering beneath until it reaches his nipples, sensitive playthings in the right hands. _My hands_. I rub my thumb around the nub before switching for the other. I'm exploring the deepest parts of his mouth with a curious tongue, licking and tasting the finest favours known to mankind. _Or, vampire kind...darkspawn? Whatever we are collectively called._

I stop kissing him after a few minutes to follow the same trail with my mouth, reinforcing an appealing hickey on the way, deepening it's shade. His arms around my neck tighten somewhat, scratching my skin half-heartedly with blunt nails.

Once I'm at his chest, I flick my tongue out at his nipple while my hand pinches the other, twisting it between two fingers. Simon is moaning my name without restrictions, filling our bedroom with endless echoes of _Baz Baz Baz._ I'm licking the light pink spot in earnest now, occasionally biting down faintly with my teeth and sucking, my hand playing with his left nipple without taking a break. The other is still just resting by our combined erections, but I feel Simon building up through the contact steadily. 

I move my hand from his chest to just under his navel, patting the skin gently. There is a little bit of softness by his stomach. Only a slim layer since we took up running together, and _I love it_. I love it so much, now that his weight is not constantly commuting between overindulgence and malnutrition. A stark contrast to my defined set of abs. I thought they'll be gone now that I barely play football anymore, but they stayed, like an ever-present part of a marble statue. One more thing included in the vampire pack, I guess. 

Being idle until this point, my hand on our pricks starts stroking us while the free one is taken to his bollocks to fiddle with them, pressing down a bit from time to time, earning delirious moans from their owner. It's getting quite slick on my thighs and hands from Simon's come coating our skin.

I leave my pursuit on his nipple for the time being and head back to capture his lips in a kiss, devouring his mouth aggressively. I pick up the speed on fisting our dicks, getting close to peaking, to tripping over, just as much as him. _Closer and closer…_

One last beat and we shoot high up between us at the same time, cum splattering on our chests and lower. I grunt into his mouth while trembling from the mind-blowing feeling, my toes curling. I eat up his shout, but he is still shivering from the conjoined climax. I come a bit longer than him, thick white goodness outflowing from my cock. _Fucking fuck, how can there be so much of it._

We stop kissing a moment later, leaning back and panting heavily, inhaling and exhaling the heady smell of our lovemaking. Simon is sweating a bit from the pleasant exhaustion, a fine sheen of perspiration making his skin glow brighter, some curly hair sticking to his forehead. I think it's impossible for him to be less enticing for me in any way, as his sweat smells just as fucking good as the rest of him, maybe even better, spiked by intoxicating levels of arousal.

It is as if everything in me _was built_ in a way that ensures this indomitable, undying attraction for him to last. I'm spellbound to this man since the day the Crucible cast us together to be roommates ten years ago, and I don't ever see that bond breaking.

"Made quite a mess, didn't we?" I ask him regaining my breath, and getting ready to go again, awaiting _the best_ part yet. My cock didn't falter in it's upstanding resolve since we started shagging, tilting like a tower against my stomach.

I usually have to will it down when fucking with Simon, and he is too tired to keep on going longer. Guess it's true that increased sexual desire tag along with the bloodlust. Such a cliché, but at least one of these carnalities has to be satisfied when the other cannot. And I happen to have the perfect partner for the former. 

_"Yes."_ he croaks while nodding his head, resting his warm hands on my chest, channeling life into me with his touch. I see him examining our bodies, swallowing to the sight. I surge to his neck in an instant to bite down on the mole just under his chin. How could I resist when it acts like the easiest target for my primal brain?

Simon yelps while I circle my arms around his waist, pressing him to me, not an inch between us. My hands slide along his side to his bum, feeling up the squishy thing. It's slightly damp from a mix of sweat and come. I knead his buttocks a bit before stopping at his entrance, entering with a sole digit for a second before drawing back. He sighs quietly into my ear from the returning intrusion.

I grab for the lube not far from us that has been ignored until now in favour of _other lubricants,_ then glaze my fingers generously with the water-based substance.

I spread him open with nimble fingers, two of them inching forward the heat, knuckle by knuckle. I move them in as far as they can go, dragging them along his smooth walls. My fingers stay inside for a bit before being pulled out and thrusted back.

My boyfriend is moaning so beautifully without a care. He can let go because I put up a sound barrier for decency, like always. Simon is not as self-conscious as a year ago, but he is more comfortable like this. Me as well.

I start fucking him with my fingers faster, adding another one for a wider stretch, preparing him for my cock. I'm mouthing at his chest while keeping up the scissoring, licking some of our come down from his freckle-dusted skin. There is a lot. I don't swallow so I can bring it to his mouth, sharing it with a long kiss, savouring the combined taste of us. When I try to add a fourth finger, Simon whines into my mouth. I smirk and lean back. 

"B-Baz, please..." he pleads brokenly. "Please…"

"Please what, my dearest?" I tease.

"Please, I n-need it, please, need you, Bazzz…" he sounds like he is on the brink of tears.

"Need what exactly?" 

"You in me, please Baz…I'll be so good, just p-please…" Simon sobs. 

I smile, then kiss him on the forehead.

"You are good already, Simon, so good. Perfect in every way." I keep on kissing him everywhere on his face, and feel him relax. "I'll always take care of you, don't worry about anything." I wait a few seconds. "Will you let me take care of you?" 

" _Yes_ , Baz _."_ he says, nosing under my chin. I embrace him for another moment, then prepare my prick. Additional lube wouldn't be necessary probably, but more of it can never hurt. That's one thing I insist on.

Once I've lubed myself well up, I position my cock to Simon's hole, my tip just about touching the rim. His arms are around my neck, long legs behind my back, hugging my waist. My personal heating system, the snuggest, loveliest kind. 

"Ready, love?"

"Mhmm, please…" 

I move inside slowly, looking for any signs of discomfort on Simon's face, but he is silent, face scrunched up and eyes closed, getting used to something bigger than my fingers filling him, the first stretch always being the hardest. The size difference is quite significant, and our current position is not the easiest for him being penetrated, but we do it like this usually. He says he likes to see me when I'm in him and the way I hold him close. We also alternate between vanilla and kinkier sex. Sometimes it's just sweet lovemaking instead of dominating, but that feels just as incredible.

Once my entire length is in, a shiver races through in a swift lap around my body. I wouldn't call myself sensitive, but it's so blessedly warm inside him. I'm cold in most places, my only body parts with higher temperatures than the rest being my prick and balls, fortunately. So I guess that makes me susceptible to his heat.

"All right?" I pant at his throat.

Simon opens his blue eyes, signalling that I can start moving. I pull my whole cock out before sliding it back in leisurely, having to get used to the overwhelming feeling just as much as him.

I start thrusting in and out in a controlled rhythm, resting my hands on Simon's neck from two sides, drawing his face to mine and kissing him passionately. From this close I can see all of his freckles and moles, clusters of galaxies on a heavenly body. I'm stargazing. 

I move my hands to his own, clutching them in a tight grip between our chests. I quicken my thrusts into his hole, shoving myself in and out rapidly, trying to aim at his prostate. Whenever I succeed, Simon moans louder into my mouth. Concentrating on that point is the fastest way to make him fall apart.

We should do a proper milking session someday. The thought of that makes me buck up harder. 

I'm plunging my dick into Simon while my tongue is invading his mouth. He trembles visibly each time I hit his spot with my cock. He is close, whining my name incoherently when I pull back from the kiss to mouth at his neck instead, licking off the delicious sweat from his glowing skin. I feel myself about to bust soon, too.

"You smell and taste so fucking good, Simon, _all the fucking time_." I say, sounding breathless.

One of my hands switch to his aching prick, and I stroke in accordance with my thrusts. It's a wicked thing that I can actually sense when Simon is close to coming, especially useful regarding the decadent things we do in bed. I would lie by saying that I didn't use it to my advantage a few… many times. But I told him about it so it's less creepy, I guess.

I bury myself completely one last time and explode deep inside him, sinking my teeth into his neck in a way that my fangs don't break skin. Practice makes perfect.

He follows suit shortly after, crying out and gasping. I wank him through the whole thing until he stops coming, his seed spurting on his stomach in thick waves, all over my hand as well.

I move it up for him to lick it. He laps it all up without me saying anything, cleaning my fingers of his come. 

"Good boy." I mutter nuzzling under his chin. I've stopped coming, but my erection isn't about to die down, standing proud inside Simon. I can feel my come trying to flow out his hole, blocked by my cock. 

"Ready for the next round, gorgeous?" I ask while smirking. He tries to answer, but I cut him short by pulling my cock out without hesitation, repositioning him in a way that he is turned around, his bum in the air, my palms on his butt cheeks, groping the soft flesh. 

Whatever he tried to say turned into a broken yelp of _'Baz'_. I quickly plunge two fingers back inside him before any of my come could flow out. I keep them in until my prick takes their place. My hands slide up to his waist, gripping tight as I surge forward, locking him to me.

I wait a moment for any protest from Simon, but he is just whining low, clutching his pillow with the goats in trembling hands. I smile, then lean until my chest is pressed flush to his back, mouthing at his ear. 

"You like being taken like this?" I whisper into his earlobe smugly. He shivers and turns his blushing head to look at me, fluttering his eyelashes. Oh, if only he were really as innocent as his expression is right now. He nods slightly, mouth halfway open. 

I starting fucking him once again, setting a ruthless pace, my cock disappearing and reappearing constantly, my balls slapping his buttocks. They still feel heavy as hell.

"What do you like about it?" I continue my previous question, sounding just as wrecked as him. 

_"Being yours."_ Simon answers between two breathy moans. My delaying heart misses another beat. I shove my entire length inside and stop, bending myself on him. I capture Simon's mouth with an intense kiss, absorbing his essence as if I was trying to drink his soul. The purest soul of them all. 

"You are mine. _And I'm yours,_ Simon, never forget that." I breathe, bumping my nose with his, then picking up where I left off, my thrusts getting erratic. I balance myself above him, placing my hands on his own. He lets go of the pillow and turns his palms up so our hands fit together. 

I drive myself into Simon with a last push before coming again, filling his insides, dropping my weight onto his back while groaning.

It takes a bit to come out from my post-orgasmic daze. The bed creaks under our combined weight. Once I'm done coming, I trail open-mouthed kisses down his spine until pulling out with a dirty squelch.

Simon's hole is gaping out from all the activities of tonight, an obscene vision that makes my cock twitch. At this point there is cum literally everywhere. 

He twists his head and looks me in the eye. 

I wanna go again.

...

It feels like we've been going at it for hours in different positions, Simon bent however I wished. On his knees, on his back, with his back to my chest while I'm holding him, thrusting into him from behind. He can barely keep himself up anymore, but I want one final round. 

He is lying before me panting, his puffy hole leaking. I pick him up effortlessly and put him into my lap. He glances at me warily, probably suspecting that I'm not done yet.

"Ride me." I order. His eyes widen and he gulps showily.

He hesitates a little, but grabs my cock by the base and wiggles until he is above it, dropping down slowly. Simon's hole is so used at this point that he impales himself without difficulty, moaning from being full again.

I'm leaning back and let him work it for the first time tonight. He rests his hands on my middle, while my own sneak to his nipples, pinching the perky little things in sudden intervals. 

Simon is fucking himself on my prick earnestly, not slowing down at all, whimpering after each thrust. In this position I can reach the deepest parts of him, the warmest hollows where my cock can be sticked into.

After a few minutes of him bouncing up and down I can't stay idle any longer. I start meeting him halfway, dragging myself against his oversensitive prostate. 

I'm exhausted, too, now. I don't even know how many times I came, I forgot counting after a while. I want one last orgasm with Simon, though.

I'm about to pull my hands from his chest to his hardness when I see him shaking his head. 

"Baz… please, I can't…" he whines desperately. 

"Yes, _you can_ , Simon. Just one last time."

" _No…."_ he says, blinking back tears.

"For me, _please."_ I rarely use this word, but it works like a charm.

We have a safeword if he really couldn't keep on going: 'merwolves'. No way those fishy bastards could come up anyhow while shagging. But I would know if something was up by looking into his eyes.

They are like mirrors, conveying just about everything he feels, nothing hidden away. Funny how I'm the complete opposite. Or was. He changed me, brought me to light, freed me from the darkness that was my life with warm touches and soft kisses.

He nods once. I move my right hand to his cock and start fisting it while bucking up into him with long thrusts.

Simon is trembling from my relentless efforts on his parts, his bronze curls bouncing. He must be properly overstimulated at this point, pushed to his limits. We never did it for this long before. I place my other hand to pet his cheeks tenderly. 

"You are doing so well for me, so good, Simon." I say, feeling both of us getting close to blowing up.

I wank his dick faster and faster until he is coming in weak squirts with a shout, not much left to be emptied from his overworked balls. The space around my cock tightens impossibly more, and I shoot up high into him, seeing fucking stars. 

Simon looks ready to pass out from exhaustion. He is trying to catch his breath, staring into my eyes weakly. I pull my beautiful menace into a crushing embrace, caging him within my arms, never wanting to let go. 

"I love you, Simon." I whisper while nuzzling my nose with his. He squeezes me back, and my heart wants to grow wings and fly out my chest. I love him so much I could burst. 

"I love you, Baz" he murmurs. His voice is dragged by fatigue, _but happy._ I beam and clash my mouth with his. He vaguely kisses me back. I'm still inside him down there, though. I don't really want to leave, but we had enough for tonight. We make out for a few minutes more, exchanging kisses, spit and heart eyes. I shift back slightly.

"Simon, can I pull out?" 

"Uhhh, yeah... _yes_ ". he squeaks, face red and directed away. _How can he be embarrassed now after we've been fucking for hours?_

"Umm, right." I remind myself that he is not only full with my prick, but my come as well... _copious amounts_. "I'm afraid that there will be a _flood_ though, if you know what I mean. We should go clean up." 

"Or not, don't wanna, it's cozy here." Simon mumbles burrowing into my chest. "Just cast a spell or something." 

"You sure?" He hates when spells are used on him. I always ask for his permission before doing so.

"Yep." 

I wiggle us on the bed until I can reach my wand on the drawer. My long arms come quite handy for the purpose. I cast a spell on the both of us and the sheets. It's superficial, but the whole thing will be washed anyway. I pull out, and cuddle Simon close.

"For _that last one_ you'll have to do everything I ask of you for a week." he mutters into the crook of my neck. 

"I already do everything you ask of me." I respond while nosing at his broad shoulders. 

"A month." he insists.

"Same." I say.

"A year."

"The very same."

 _"Forever."_ Simon's tone changes to infinite fondness, and I can feel a grin overtaking his sleepy features.

I can't help but smile like a fool, holding him tighter.

"Gladly, love." 

A minute passes in silence. Then he starts mumbling nonsense above my skin, previous exhaustion quickly forgotten. 

"I want a cat. And you have to watch the entire _Alien series_ with me. Only the originals though, the rest are bollocks. And I want sour cherry scones every day. And…."

"Shut up, Snow." I say, then lean in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of the 'The Weeknd' song 'Often'.


End file.
